deligracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Parenthood Let's Play
The Parenthood Let's Play was a series on The Sims 4 by Deligracy. It was intended to explore the Parenthood Game Pack as the name implied. Much of the series included content from that game pack and Outdoor Retreat. "Who are you to read Bailey's journal? This article contains spoiler. You have been warned!" Story The story focuses on a three woman family in suburban Willow Creek, based of off Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Judy Barker is the matriarch and a very kind, welcoming and nature-loving woman who is near the end of her life and has one daughter. She was pansexual or at least bi. Judy's daughter, Clarice is a rather-uptight business woman who is vegetarian and possibly used to have an eating disorder. Clarice's daughter and Judy's granddaughter is named Bailey. Bailey was quite intelligent and athletic but could also have emotional outburst; typical to a teen. Bailey's father and Clarice's father both have an unknown status. The story follows their journey into parenthood and the differences between the three generations. In episode 20, New Home, Clarice and Bailey move to a Scandinavian house in the rolling hills of Windenburg, based of off Munich, Germany. Bailey and Max started hitting it off soon enough, and they started going out and started dating. Silvia, Bailey's best friend, started to get jealous, and started to break away from each other. Silvia started dating Elliot Mc'Cormac soon, trying to get attention to Bailey. Silvia then posted Bailey's Diary online, resulting the teen group to have some tension. Bailey and Silvia got into a big fight. Meanwhile Victoria, Silvia's Mom got together with Clarice, and started a relationship together. In the episode "Moving in Together", when Bailey was hanging out with Tristan Ott after school, Clarice told Bailey that Vicotria and Silvia would be moving in to the house. Silvia after moving in, officially dropped out of school, and started a retail business with her mom. During this time, Bailey and Max are still together, but then Max gets Bailey Pregnant and the Villarreal Manor. Max and Bailey get in a argument about the baby, and eventually break up. Bailey and Silvia and all of the friends went to prom in episode 33 (Prom Night). Silvia met Xavier during the prom storyline. After the prom, Bailey went into Labor, and had birth to Ester Barker. Silvia and Xavier started hitting it up after the prom, and moved out of the house with Xavier. Victoria tried visting them, but there was no answer. Bailey recived a early present by Clarice and Judy as a Ghost, Burger Barker, a small Labrador Retriever. The story continues on.... (Episode 37 Coming Soon) Storylines * Bailey's coming of age, main theme/storyline. (Episode 1) * Judy's sexuality (Episode 1) * Clarice's balance of work and fun (Episode 1) * Clarice and Oliver (Episode 2) * The Camping Trip (Family Camping Trip) * Bailey and Clarice's mourning of Judy (Goodbye) * Bailey and Sylvia and the power fight (Love Triangle) * A New Home (A New Home) * Bailey and Max (New Home) * Silvia and Elliot (Grounded and Jealous) * Clarice and Victoria (Bi Pride) * Victoria and Silvia Moving In (Moving In Together) * Bailey's Pregnancy (Big News) * Silvia and Xavier (Dream Prom Date) * The Prom (Dream Prom Date) * Burger Barker Arrival (A Gift For Bailey) Character's Main Characters: * Judy Barker: '''the matriarch of the household who gives Clarice and Bailey important advice on their lives and serves as a moral guide for the household. She loved nature and painting. She died of old age in Episode 15. * '''Bailey Barker: * Clarice Barker-Pace: * Silvia Beroria: * Victoria Beroria: * Max Villarreal: ''' * '''Olivia Spencer-Kim Lewis: * Elliot Mc'Cormac: * Olliver Mc'Cormac: * Ester Barker: Side Characters: * Xavier Norman: * Jacques Villarreal: * Tristan Ott: * Eric Lewis: * Hugo Villarreal: * Luna Villarreal: * Burger Barker: Episode's and Scheduling Parenthood has one season. It premiered on May 30th, 2017 originally planed as a miniseries (2-8 episodes) but continued to 37 episodes and counting. Typically, a new episode is released every 3-7 days. Character Appearances: * Bailey (1-Present) * Clarice (1-Present) * Judy (1-15 {Appears on-off as Ghost}) * Olliver Mc'Cormac (2-Present) * Elliot Mc'Cormac (2-Present) * Silvia Beroria (3-Present) * Olivia Spencer Kim-Lewis (3-Present) * Jacques Villarreal (3-6) * Max Villareal (9-Present) * Victoria Beroria (22-Present) * Tristan Ott (27, 28, 32, 33) * Eric Lewis (30, 34) * Hugo Villarreal (31) * Luna Villarreal (31) * Xavier Norman (33-Present) * Ester Barker (35-Present) * Burger Barker (37)